


hair dye & siblings

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hair Dyeing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I watched a how to dye hair video for this, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, gay subtext with iori bc it's iori, no specific time placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: Riku dyes his hair and the others find out.
Relationships: IDOLiSH7 & Nanase Riku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	hair dye & siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had. The angst is there for only like a second. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed! Sorry for mistakes.

"Ah, the dye is coming off."

Riku frowns a little as he stares at his bangs, rubbing his fingers against the strands. True to his word, the red color of his hair was fading, white starting to shine through. _And the dye was supposed to stay in for three months. Maybe I should check the instructions again._ Puffing his cheeks out similar to a huffy child's, Riku sets down the book he was going to read and starts to look around his room. 

_I don't want to see it for too long_ is the thought that goes through Riku's mind as the white strand stays within his sight, and the idol's frown breaks into a grin as he spots the box of red dye and container of bleach together. 

"O-kay!" Riku exclaims as he gets up with each item in hand. "Luckily the dorms have two bathrooms, eh?"

* * *

Iori's pencil comes to a stop as he takes in the relative silence of the dorms. Rokuya-san is practicing lines for a drama he's been casted in with Nikaido-san, Yotsuba-san was (finally) doing his homework, Osaka-san was folding laundry on the couch, and Mitsuki was cooking in the kitchen without music for a change. All in all, it was quiet, and almost everyone seemed accounted for...

"Where's Nanase-san?" Iori must've said that a bit too loud because Yotsuba-san startles, dropping his pencil and letting it hit the table. Osaka-san stops in folding a pink shirt, and Rokuya and Nikaido-san hush up, the latter turning his head to look at Iori quizzically. Mitsuki pokes his head out from the kitchen, a frown on his face.

"What?" He asks, and Iori mirrors the frown. 

"Nanase-san isn't here. I'm wondering where he is."

"Oh, I saw him walk into the bathroom," Nikaido-san says with a wave of his hand. "Though, that must've been an hour ago." Silence.

"Do you think he's alright?" Osaka-san says softly, though his voice may as well have been a knife with the way it cut through the heavy tension. Nanase-san's body is weak, but surely he wouldn't have had an attack in the bathroom, right? The others definitely would have heard a _thump_ if their center collapsed, right?

"I'm going to go check on him," Mitsuki declares, and they all fall into line after, grouping and bumping into each other as they all trail after Mitsuki, Iori following right behind his brother. Osaka-san is pinching and rubbing the hem of his shirt as they walk towards the bathroom, and Yotsuba-san is leaning forward ever so slightly, caught up in the group's nervousness. Iori can't say he's not anxious either, but he keeps his hands as still as he can at his sides.

Mitsuki is the one to knock. "Yea" comes out of the bathroom, muffled and questioning, but it eases the group's worry.

"Riku? Are you alright? You've been in there a long time."

"Ah, sorry Mitsuki! The other bathroom should be available."

"I'm not worried about that!" Mitsuki laughs. "I'm wondering what you're doing."

"Oh." Nanase-san goes quiet on the other end, and Iori is starting to feel a little nervous, wondering if the center's hiding something serious again. "Sorry, okay, wait."

There's a lot of shuffling sounds coming from the bathroom, and sounds like a cap snapping shut and a bottle falling onto the ground filter out. The faucet running is the last noise they hear before Nanase-san opens the door, with his rather _white_ hair being covered in dark red stains and sticking in all different directions. The strong scent of bleach leaks out into the hall.

"...Nanase-san," Iori is the first to speak. "Why is your hair white?"

"It's always been white."

"So red isn't your natural color?" Mitsuki asks this question, and the supposed redhead sheepishly laughs.

"No, it isn't. Has never been."

"Woah, you and Tenten really are twins!" Yotsuba-san exclaims, and Nanase-san smiles before it slips into a cringe.

"Haha, yep."

"Why do you dye your hair, Riku?" Nikaido-san asks, and he jokingly reaches a hand out to touch the dye before Nanase-san swats his hand away.

"It's because looking into the mirror made me sad as a kid, since it's the same color as Tenn-nii's hair..." Their center's voice drifts off, but the others get what he hints at, and Iori's hand clenches into a fist.

"Nanase-san, you should leave the door open, or better yet, come into the living room with all of us. The bleach could make you have an attack."

The center laughs. "Iori! It's fine, I've done this before! I've never had an attack." He moves out of the bathroom anyway, letting the others spy in on the array of bottles and the hairbrush soaking in the sink full of reddish water.

"I've always wanted to dye my hair! _Riku,_ please tell me how to do it!" Rokuya-san claps as he takes Nanase-san's hands in his, which Iori notes have red staining them. Osaka-san also expresses interest, which leads to complaining from Yotsuba-san and prompts laughter from Nikaido-san. Mitsuki falls in next to Iori, and nudges him with his elbow, a mischievous grin on his face.

"We should all switch hair colors one day," Mitsuki says, and their whole harmony of voices clatter as they shout who's color they want to steal. Nanase-san says how he's interested in dyeing his hair a dark color like Iori's, which leads to a discussion about their subunits switching hair colors. It effectively draws the attention away from Nanase-san's rocky past with TRIGGER's center, and brought a smile back onto his face, so Iori calls it a win in his book.

* * *

It's another three months until Riku is late to dinner and walks into the room with white hair.

"Sorry! I forgot we were eating together today," the center says as he sits down, but the others continue to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Wow Rikkun, you're really pretty," Tamaki says, and Riku flushes.

"Aha, thanks Tamaki, but Tenn-nii's hair is the same, and Sougo-san's hair is also white."

"No, Tamaki-kun doesn't mean that," Sougo starts to say. "I think he means how different you look with white hair. You really are pretty."

"Like two red _flowers_ poking out of the snow," Nagi says, and Riku laughs as he ducks his head.

"Ah, don't say it like that, it's embarrassing!"

"Eh~ You're so cute, Riku!" Mitsuki exclaims, leaning forward from his seat across the table to ruffle Riku's hair. The center whines, but leans into the touch, causing Iori who's sitting next to him to cover his smile with his hand. _Cute._

"You know, you look a lot like Sou with your white hair. Maybe he's also your brother, Riku," Yamato says as he places his elbow on the table, earning him a harsh glance from Mitsuki. Riku gets away from Mitsuki's hand and looks at Yamato with a laugh before turning to look at Sougo.

"I guess I should call you Sou-nii, right?" Riku grins, and Sougo blushes before smiling back. 

"There is some resemblance between the two of us, I suppose." 

"I want Rikkun as my brother," Tamaki pouts. "Rikkun, dye your hair blue like mine!"

Riku laughs as the table erupts into a new discussion about who wants who as a sibling, and he tucks his long strand of hair behind his ear as Mitsuki describes to Sougo all the reasons why Yamato would be a terrible brother.


End file.
